This invention relates to a finger guard to prevent injury to the finger when cutting hair.
There have been a wide variety of finger guards in the prior art to prevent punctures by needles, to prevent cuts by paring knives, to prevent injury when slicing a foodstuff, etc. Insofar as is known there has never been a suggestion of a finger guard for a barber or hair stylist to employ to prevent inadvertent cutting of the finger by scissors. Frequently a comb is used as a solid backing against which scissors are operated to cut hair projecting between the teeth of the comb. Other times, however, the hair cutter grips a few locks of hair between fingers and cuts off the tips of that hair with scissors. In the act of so doing the scissors may nip the skin around the second knuckle.
It is an object of this invention to provide a knuckle guard to prevent scissor cuts. It is another object of this invention to provide an adjustable helical band to wrap around a finger and protect it while cutting hair. Still other objects will appear from the more detailed description which follows.